Protective Aniki
by DarkLidya
Summary: Walaupun kadang merasa kesal dengan sikap overprotective kakaknya, Jirou tahu bahwa hal itu merupakan ungkapan sayang sang kakak pada dirinya. Dan tentu saja, Jirou pun sangat menyayangi sang kakak. SANGAT! ONESHOT!


_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **Touken Ranbu ©**_ **2015 DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

 _ **Protective Aniki by**_ _ **Me**_

 **.**

 _ **RATE  
**_ **T**

 **.**

 _ **PAIRING**_ _  
_ **Taroutachi x Jiroutachi**

 **.**

 _ **GENRE  
Humor and Romanc**_ _ **e**_

 **.**

 _ **Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI**_ _ **,**_ _ **typo(s)**_ **berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak),** _ **summary**_ **gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya,** _ **GAJE**_ **(sangat),** _ **just**_ _ **ONESHOT. INCEST!**_

 **.**

 _ **SUMMARY**_

 **Walaupun kadang merasa kesal dengan sikap** _ **overprotective**_ **kakaknya, Jirou tahu bahwa hal itu merupakan ungkapan sayang sang kakak pada dirinya. Dan tentu saja, Jirou pun sangat menyayangi sang kakak. SANGAT!**

 **.**

" **Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

' **Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

 **.**

 _ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE?**_ _ **DON'T READ!**_ _ **  
**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR POV**_

Sunyinya malam ditemani sinar sang rembulan serta hiasan taburan para bintang telah memperindah suasana malam kala itu.

Namun tidak bagi siapapun yang telah–ataupun sedang melewati sebuah kamar sepasang adik kakak _Oodachi_ disana.

"Cukup Jirou."

" _Mou... iyada!"_

Terdengar suara cukup berisik dari kamar tersebut. Keduanya terdengar seperti sedang meributkan suatu hal.

"Kubilang cukup. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum!"

Terdengar kembali suara sang kakak yang kini sedikit menaikan suaranya—menandakan amarah sang kakak.

"Tapi _nii-sama_ , Jirou masih kuat minum!"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

Oh, sepertinya kita dapat menebaknya—Tarou sedang kesal karena adiknya tidak juga berhenti meminum sakenya. Dan sepertinya pria jangkung itu berniat menyita sake sang adik.

 _SREK_

Terlihat Tarou, sang kakak dengan wajah kesalnya—walau entah mengapa masih terlihat datar(?), kini membuka pintunya dengan kesal. Dengan membawa beberapa sake sang adik, lalu dengan ekor matanya melirik sang adik yang kini menatap melas pada dirinya—masih berharap dirinya berubah pikiran.

Namun, bukan Tarou namanya jika tak bisa tegas pada adiknya 'kan?

Kembali pada kondisi Jirou yang kini sudah menitikan air mata buayanya—bersimpuh pada kakaknya yang kini berada di ambang pintu, " _Nii-sama_ ~..."

 _SIGH_

Terdengar helaan nafas Tarou lalu menggeleng pelan dan—

 _SREK_

—terdengar pintu tertutup dan suara derap langkah Tarou yang mulai menjauh dari kamar itu.

" _UWAAA_! _NII-SAMA_ PELIIIIITTTTT!"

Diiringi jerit Jirou dari dalam kamar.

Menghela nafas kembali, pria jangkung yang dapat mendengar suara teriakan adiknya itu hanya bisa diam dan terus berjalan menuju tempat yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menyita sake sang adik.

 _TAK_

Selesai menatanya, Tarou mulai mengunci rapat-rapat ruangan tersebut.

Hingga, terdengar suara pangilan sang _saniwa_ memanggil dirinya dari arah belakang.

"Tarou!"

Pria jangkung itu menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum menunduk pada sang _saniwa_ yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya. "Ada apa, _aruji-dono_?"

"Ah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." Tersenyum, sang _saniwa_ mendongak menatap Tarou, "Segeralah bersiap, kau akan masuk sebagai tim ekspedisi bersama yang lainnya."

" _Hai._ Saya mengerti." kembali menunduk hormat pria jangkung itu pada sang _saniwa._

"Jika kau sudah siap, segera berkumpul _ne_ ~..." Lanjut sang _saniwa_ yang mulai menjauhi Tarou.

Seperti biasanya, Tarou dengan sopan membungkuk sebelum mulai beranjak menuju kamarnya—yang juga merupakan kamar adiknya.

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Tak ingin membuat _saniwa_ nya menunggu lama, Tarou akhirnya sampai dikamarnya juga kamar adiknya.

 _SREK_

Namun belum juga Tarou membuka pintu, ternyata Jirou telah membuka pintu untuknya—dengan senyum manis diwajah adiknya, " _Nii-sama_ , Jirou telah menyiapkan keperluan _nii-sama_. Karena _aruji-sama_ bilang, kalau _nii-sama_ akan pergi." Ujar sang adik dengan nada riang lalu menyerahkan perlengkapan sang kakak.

"..."

Cukup kaget dengan sikap adiknya, karena beberapa saat lalu mereka sempat berdebat(atau bertengkar?). Tapi kini sikap sang adik membuat Tarou mau tak mau tersenyum lembut pada Jirou. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut rambut sang adik.

" _Arigatou,_ Jirou."

" _Ung_!"

Sepeninggalan sang kakak, Jirou menatap rombongan tim ekspedisi dari atas atap. Menatap sendu rombongan itu—tepatnya pada pria yang paling tinggi disana.

Ya, Jirou selalu bersyukur memiliki kakak yang begitu tinggi.

Kenapa?

Tentu agar mudah dilihat dan ditemukan jika dirinya tersesat(?) atau disaat seperti ini. Kakaknya akan mudah dilihat walau sudah sejauh ini.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Jirou yang biasanya masih bermalas-malasan di _futon_ nya, kini sudah bersiap mengelap pedangnya.

Mengapa? Oh tentu saja karena sang _saniwa_ telah berpesan bahwa dirinya akan bertempur pagi ini—dalam satu tim tentunya.

Ketika semua sudah bersiap, tim yang dipimpin oleh Yamanbagiri itu mulai berangkat. Dan tepat ketika mereka pergi, tim ekspedisi kembali.

Setelah melapor pada sang _saniwa_ , semuanya kembali ketempat istirahat masing-masing.  
Begitupula dengan Tarou. Pria jangkung itu segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

 _TAP_

 _SREK_

Tarou membuka pintu kamarnya—

—dan kosong.

Tak ada Jirou yang biasanya menyambutnya dengan teriakan yang memekakan telinga ataupun pelukan tiba-tiba dari sang adik.

Mengerenyitkan dahinya, 'tak mungkin Jirou sudah meminum sakenya dipagi hari kan?' Membatin pria jangkung itu.

Namun tiba tiba,

"Jadi, Kane- _san_ sedang bertempur?" terdengar lirihan pelan dari pemuda mungil—Horikawa Kunihiro—yang tanpa sengaja melewati Tarou yang masih terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya. Dirinya baru pulang dari ekspedisi lain yang berbeda dengan Tarou.

"Begitulah... Kau tenang saja, mereka ditemani seorang _Oodachi_ kok!" Balas pemuda yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dari Hori—Yamatonokami Yasusada—tersenyum lembut menepuk pelan punggung Horikawa.

Mereka dengan tenang melewati Tarou yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

'Seorang _Oodachi_?' Kembali salah satu _Oodachi_ jangkung itu membatin. Dan segera berbalik,

"Kunihiro- _dono,_ Yasusada- _dono_." Panggil Tarou setelah membalikan badannya—membuat Horikawa dan Yamato menghentikan langkahnya.

Kedua pemuda mungil di hadapan Tarou itu tersenyum bingung. Bingung karena tiba-tiba dipanggil.

"Maaf jika saya tadi menguping pembicaraan anda berdua. Hanya, saya ingin tahu, siapa _Oodachi_ yang ikut bertempur bersama Kanesada- _dono?_ "

"Ah, itu Jirou- _san_." Balas Yamato masih dengan senyumnya.

" _Sou ka."_ Ujar Tarou yang terdiam sesaat, lalu membungkukan badannya pada keduanya tersenyum kecil, " _Arigatou_ Yasusada- _dono,_ Kunihiro- _dono."_ Lanjutnya sopan.

Kedua pemuda mungil di depannya hanya tersenyum bingung dan mulai beranjak dari sana.

Tarou menatap dua pemuda mungil itu sesaat dan kembali beranjak memasuki kamarnya.

Menghela nafas terduduk seraya merilekskan tubuhnya, Tarou sedikit lega saat mengetahui adiknya tidak sedang meminum sakenya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.  
Walau, tentu saja sebagai seorang kakak, dirinya cukup khawatir dengan Jirou yang saat ini sedang bertempur. Tarou tahu dan paham betul jika adiknya tidaklah lemah, bahkan jika dalam hal kekuatan, Jirou dapat diandalakan asalkan adiknya tidak ceroboh.

Yah, asal tidak ceroboh.

 _SIGH_

Menghela nafas, Tarou memikirkan adiknya.  
Justru kecerobohan adiknya lah yang selalu membuatnya khawatir akan keadaan sang adik.

Tak ingin berlarut dengan pemikirannya, Tarou segera beranjak dan mulai beranjak, berniat membersihkan diri.

Tepat selesai dengan apa yang sekiranya dapat merilekskan dirinya, Tarou mengerenyitkan alisnya saat mendengar derap langkah yang cukup berisik, juga teriakan satu sama lain yang saling bersahutan.

 _SREK_

Penasaran, Tarou membuka pintu kamarnya dan—

" _ARUJI-SAMA_! JIROU- _SAN_ TERLUKA!"

"JI-JIROU! CEPAT KE RUANG PENYEMBUHAN!"

" _HAI_!"

—terpaku, Tarou terpaku mendengar teriakan entah milik siapa namun Tarou yakin salah satunya milik sang _saniwa_.

 _SREK_

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Dengan tidak sabaran, Tarou berjalan menuju ruang penyembuhan. Wajahnya pun tak bisa menutupi betapa cemasnya pria jangkung ini akan keadaan adiknya. Jantungnya terpompa begitu cepat, panik dan cemas menjadi satu.

Walau dirinya berharap tadi hanya salah dengar.

 _SREK_

Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu—mengingat Tarou begitu menjunjung tinggi kesopannanya—dirinya langsung membuka pintu ruang penyembuhan karena terlalu panik.

" _Aruji-dono_ —"

Tersentak saat melihat keadaan Jirou yang cukup memprihatinkan. Pakaiannya terkoyak, dengan luka serius diseluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan Tarou dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah adiknya menahan sakit juga tak sadarkan diri—dan ini untuk pertamakali bagi dirinya melihat Jirou seperti ini.

 _TAP_

" _Aruji-dono_. Biar saya yang mengurus Jirou." Gumam Tarou sedikit bergetar karena terlalu panik bahkan mengabaikan sang _saniwa_ yang kini sudah sesenggukan saat merawat Jirou.

Sang _saniwa_ mengangguk lemah membiarkan Tarou merawat Jirou, lalu menoleh melihat Yamanbagiri yang kini wajahnya memerah menahan tangis—walau tentu Yamanbagiri tak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapan siapapun.

" _Maa maa,_ ini bukan salahmu... Ayo kita keluar..." Gumam sang _saniwa_ yang tentu berusaha tenang karena tak tega melihat Yamanbagiri yang terus saja merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf... Andai aku tak salah melihat formasi musuh... Ma-maaf.."

Sang _saniwa_ tersenyum mengusap pelan punggung Yamanbagiri, dan menuntunnya keluar dari sana. Bermaksud menenangkan Yamanbagiri sekaligus menenangkan dirinya walau dengan adanya Tarou merawat Jirou, dirinya bisa sedikit tenang.

* * *

Berjam-jam terlewati, Tarou berusaha tetap tenang saat merawat adiknya, walau tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong—tubuhnya bergetar, bergetar karena terlalu khawatir.

"Jirou." Bisik Tarou yang telah selesai mengobati luka-luka adiknya, dan mengusapkan jemarinya pada wajah adiknya yang kini tanpa riasan, karena Tarou telah membersihkan tubuh adiknya tadi.

"... _nghhh_..."

Tubuh Jirou menggeliat pelan, lalu perlahan membuka matanya,

"... _hmm_... _Nii-sama_..." Gumam Jirou, yang malah merenggangkan tubuhnya, " _Hoaammm_... Tidurku nyenyak sekali... Ah ya, apa tadi _Nii-sama_ yang merawatku? _Whoaahh_! _Arigatou_ —"

 _GREP_

"— _Nii-sama_?"

Pemuda cantik itu bingung saat tiba-tiba merasakan pelukan erat dari sang kakak.

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir, Jirou! Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku saat mendengar kau terluka?"

" _N-nii-sama_ —"

"Sikap cerobohmu pun harus ada batasnya!"

" _A-a_ —"

"Kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"...M-maaf..."

"Tidak!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau pasti akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"TIDAK!"

Dan teriakan Jirou membuat Tarou tersentak, terlebih saat merasakan tubuh yang kini didekapnya bergetar hebat. "J-Jirou?"

" _hiks_... J-Jirou janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi... _hiks_... Kali ini J-Jirou memang ceroboh.. _hiks_... Tapi Jirou mohon.. Maafkan Jirou... _hiks_... Jirou janji... _hiks_... Tak akan mengulanginya lagi... _hiks_..." Lirih pemuda cantik yang kini menangis sesenggukan. Mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya—walau air matanya terus saja mengalir deras.

Bukan, bukan karena bentakan sang kakak yang membuatnya sampai menangis seperti ini. Melainkan ucapan kakaknya yang tak memaafkan dirinya.

Tak dimaafkan oleh kakaknya adalah hal yang paling ditakuti Jirou. Karena, jika kakaknya tak memaafkan dirinya, kakaknya tak akan lagi memperhatikan dirinya lagi...'kan?

Atau mungkin saja, kakaknya nanti akan meninggalkannya?

Sendirian?

Dan karena pemikirannya itulah, Jirou semakin menangis keras.

Walau rasanya, kakaknya yang _overprotective_ itu tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Sedangkan Tarou yang melihat adiknya sampai seperti ini, akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mengusap rambut adiknya, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Jirou sudah menyesal dan benar-benar berjanji tidak akan ceroboh lagi?"

" _hiks...hai_..."

Kalau sudah begini, Tarou mana tega memarahi Jirou lagi. "Baiklah, aku maafkan."

Mendengar ucapan kakaknya, seketika iris mata Jirou terbelalak sesaat dan menatap penuh harap pada kakaknya, "S-sungguh?"

" _Hm_."

 _SREK_

 _BRUK_

" _A-arigatou nii-san_!" Pekik Jirou girang seraya memeluk erat kakaknya—seolah lupa bahwa dirinya tadi sempat menangis.

Tersenyum kecil, Tarou bukannya membalas pelukan Jirou. Dirinya malah melonggarkan pelukan adiknya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jirou bingung sekaligus terkejut saat merasakan tangan besar kakaknya mendorong pelan tengkuk lehernya juga lengan satunya yang masih melingkari pinggangnya—

'Tunggu? Ada apa dengan _nii-sama_? Apa dia akan menci-ciumku?'

 _BLUSH_

Malu akan pemikirannya sendiri, Jirou bahkan tak berkedip saat wajah kakaknya semakin dekat, dan membuatnya menahan nafasnya—

 _CUP_

—Jirou mematung saat merasakan kecupan lembut di sudut matanya.

Ya, sudut matanya.

Sekali lagi, SUDUT MATANYA! Histeris Jirou dalam hati saat menyadari betapa bodohnya dia mengharapkan bibirnya yang mendapat kecupan itu, bukan sudut matanya—ups!

Sedangkan Tarou yang masih betah dalam posisinya—menempelkan bibirnya pada sudut mata adiknya,

"Jirou, berjanjilah lagi padaku, kau tidak akan ceroboh lagi seperti ini."

"eh? _U-ung_... Sesuai janji Jirou tadi. Yah, kecuali jika tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Seperti sedang terdesak?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melindungimu. Aku menyayangimu, jadi tak akan kubiarkan kau terluka."

 _BLUSH_

Mendengar pengakuan blak-blakan sang kakak, membuat Jirou merona dan tergagap saat akan membalas ucapan kakaknya, dan akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk malu seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kakaknya.

"B-baiklah... J-Jirou juga sayang _nii-sama_.."

Tersenyum mengangguk mendengar ucapan adiknya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam diposisi seperti itu, hingga suara Jirou terdengar memecah keheningan,

"Ne, _nii-sama_... Karena aku sudah sembuh, untuk merayakannya, ayo kita minum sake!"

 _TWICTH_

Sebuah perempatan muncul dikepala Tarou.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh meminum sake selama seminggu. Itu hukumanmu!"

3

2

1

"EEEHHHHHHH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Esoknya pria jangkung yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan sang _saniwa_ —tentunya setelah mendapatkan ijin untuk masuk, langsung terduduk sopan di hadapan sang saniwa.

"Ah, jarang-jarang kau kemari Tarou. Ada apa?"

" _Aruji-dono_ , saya memiliki permintaan untuk anda."

"Eh? Katakan saja."

"Jika anda mengirim Jirou baik ekspedisi ataupun menuju pertempuran, saya mohon untuk mengikut sertakan saya pada tim yang sama dengan Jirou."

 _SRET_

Ucapan mantap Tarou disertai bungkukan badannya pada sang _saniwa_.

Berusaha menenangkan rasa terkejutnya, sang _saniwa_ berdehem. " _Ehem_ , b-boleh saja... Tapi bagaimana jika aku lupa memasukanmu?"

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menyusul Jirou."

"MWO?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _Fict_ ini Lidya persembahkan(?) sebagai kado untuk senpai _tertjientah(_?) **Mizurin Namikaze** - _senpai_!  
 _ **SENPAI! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!**_ ^O^)/ Maaf jika kadonya telat ^^ Tapi yang penting gak lewat kan? ^^"/ oh iya, tjie yang makin tua—ups! :""v

ah iya, Eng... *celingak celinguk*  
Yo-yoroshiku ^^" Lidya baru pertama kali membuat _fict_ di fandom ini, dan sejujurnya, ini fict pertama yang Lidya buat setelah eng... Kurang lebih setahun Hiatus :"")

Jadi, karena fict ini pasti sangat banyak kekurangannya. Terlebih judul yang benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan isinya ^^" Tapi, jika berkenan Lidya tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak _review!_ ^^/


End file.
